


Leashed

by Anonymous



Series: Bonded [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Jared Being an Asshole, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jensen, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Waxing, playing the rusty trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been wearing Jared's collar for several months now, but they've kept their relationship secret because Jensen is terrified of being outed as an Omega. When a holiday to Brazil goes wrong, Jensen tries to break things off, but can he overcome his own biology and resist the lure of his dominant Alpha mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Collared, you might want to read that fic first although it's not essential for understanding: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3666591  
> This story has provoked some very strong and very mixed reactions, as a result I have changed the tags to include a reference to sexual slavery and added a rape/non-con warning. I've also now added a 'Jared being an asshole' tag.
> 
> This is an a/b/o story, and the dub con/slavery aspects of that dynamic are front and center. It contains some extreme dom/sub and humiliation elements. Please don't read it if you are not sure about any of these things.

‘What do you think of the view?’  Jared asked, gesturing towards the window with one arm, while the other arm held Jensen steady.

                Jensen blinked, his eyes trying to focus on something much closer – his Alpha’s face.

                ‘I haven’t looked at it,’ he said.

                Jared laughed. ‘Come on, I’ve brought you all the way down here for a holiday, and splashed out on the penthouse suite with the knockout view, and you haven’t even looked at it?’

                ‘Sorry, I’ve been kinda busy since we got here,’ said Jensen, dipping his head and looking up through his improbably long eyelashes in the way he knew made Jared melt. A little bit.

                ‘I know.’

Jared kissed his cheek, then nudged his face with his own until he was looking towards the window. ‘Take a peek.’

Jensen took a peek. A few yards away, a floor-to-ceiling window looked out over a view of the bay and the mountains beyond.

‘What do you think?’

‘It’s breathtaking,’ said Jensen, and he meant it, ‘but I only want to look at you.’ And he meant that too.

Jared laughed again, and held his Omega just the right distance away so they could gaze into each other’s eyes, stroking Jensen’s hair and jawline.

‘Honestly, I give you the official “Best view in Rio” and you only want a view you can get just as easily in Vancouver.’

Jensen just smiled and let the teasing wash over him. This – the calm, loving afterglow – this was the time they both loved best, the time they were closest, their bodies locked together by the knot. Filming of the latest season finally wrapped up, and the long, exhausting journey from Canada down to Brazil finally over, Jared had barely let him get inside the hotel room before pulling him to the floor and tearing off his clothes. Now they were linked, face-to-face, Jared sitting on the couch, while Jensen straddled his lap, legs wrapped round him, naked apart from the collar round his neck and the matching leather cuffs round his wrists, both sewn with neatly stitched letters reading ‘Property of Jared Padalecki’. He’d worn them beneath his clothes all the way from their house in Vancouver, the secret they shared, the soft ever-present touch on his skin, a constant reminder who owned him. The cuffs were a recent gift, an addition to the collar he’d had for several months. They were now clipped together, behind his back, rendering him helpless, and secured with a tiny padlock, twin to the one which held the collar in place around his neck.

‘Do you have any idea how much I love seeing you like this?’ Jared asked, brushing his fingers across Jensen’s cheek. Jensen shook his head, and leaned into the touch, nibbling on a fingertip which strayed into his mouth. ‘With my knot deep inside you, that light in your eyes, that bloom on your skin…’ Jared continued, sounding almost awed. Abruptly, he pulled Jensen into him so their chests were pressed together, as much skin in contact as possible, and pushed his face into Jensen’s shoulder. When he spoke again, Jensen could feel his voice thrumming through his torso.

‘I’m so sorry to have to say this,’ he said, and Jensen’s heart stuttered. What was it? After the mating, the claiming, these months together, had Jared suddenly got bored of him, decided to look elsewhere?

‘I’m going to have to let you come out of your heat now.’

With that, Jared rubbed against his neck, and he felt an odd chilling sensation in his skin, and smelled something faintly metallic. It hadn’t happened to him before, but he knew what it must be: his bonded Alpha activating – or rather deactivating - the glands in his neck which controlled his heat, using his own unique scent signature as the key to his hormones. Soon, his elevated body temperature would drop, his slick glands would dry up, his over-sensitive skin would calm down, he’d stop giving out that pheromone scent which attracted Alphas from miles around, and he’d be back to normal.

But – no more heat meant no more…this. No more searing intensity of sex, no more sweet intimacy of knotting together. He’d thought they’d do this every day – without the punishing filming schedule governing their lives, they could relax, lie in bed all day if they wanted to, fuck all the time…

Jensen couldn’t help himself. A soft whine escaped his lips.

‘Come on, baby, it’s all right,’ said Jared, in his most soothing tones, but it didn’t work.

‘But – why? I thought we would – on holiday – ’ Jensen blinked furiously, refusing to let any tears run down his cheeks.

‘Jen, I have to,’ and now Jared sounded serious. ‘It’s dangerous for you to stay in heat too long, and I’ve already kept you simmering for weeks longer than I should have.’

‘But I want – you have to –’

Jared laughed, and nibbled at his earlobe. ‘Oh, so I have to do what you want, do I? Is that how this works?’

Jensen flushed and caught his breath. ‘Of course not,’ he said, ‘I just… I love this so much Jay, why do we have to stop?’

‘I love it too baby, you know that,’ Jared said gently, brushing away a stray tear which had escaped Jensen’s eye despite his best efforts. ‘And we won’t stop forever. You’ll get another heat soon enough. And in the meantime, there are other things we can do.’

To illustrate his point, he ran his tongue around the edge of Jensen’s ear, making the other man shiver pleasantly.

‘It’s not – it’s not the same though, is it?’

‘No, it’s not the same, but if you think I’m not going to love fucking that pretty little mouth of yours, you’re very much mistaken. And as for you…’

A lick down the throat, as far as the collar, and a brush of fingertip over his nipple, made Jensen squirm and moan.

‘…I think I can keep you satisfied. And I have a little treat in store for you.’

‘What?’

‘So impatient. I’ll show you soon. But now, we should get cleaned up.’

Jared shifted, loosening his easing knot a little, and reached into the pocket of the sweatshirt beside him for the tiny key. He unlocked first the collar from around Jensen’s neck, then the cuffs which pinned his hands behind his back, and removed all three. Jensen briefly stretched his freed arms out, then wrapped them around Jared’s neck.

‘Ok, ready?’ said Jared, putting his hands beneath Jensen’s butt.

‘Ready.’

Jared stood up, bringing Jensen with him. Jensen clung on with both legs and arms, and, still knotted together, Jared walked them to the bathroom.

In the shower stall, they carefully disengaged, and Jared set about washing his Omega, as gentle as a mother with a newborn. After soaping him all over and rinsing him, he lifted him out of the shower and wrapped him in a huge fluffy towel.

‘I’ve bought you a few new things to wear on holiday,’ he said, and kissed him on the nose, ‘I’ll put them on you in a minute.’

Jensen waited obediently as Jared finished washing himself, wondering what lay in wait for him.

‘First things first,’ Jared said, tying a towel around his waist and leading Jensen back into the main room of the suite. He removed the towel from around Jensen’s body, picked up the collar, and re-attached it round his neck. Jensen felt the now-familiar thrill down his spine as the soft nubuck leather and the slight cold of the Omega-shaped buckle settled against his skin, reminding him once again who his master was.

Next came the cuffs, fixed behind his back. And next – next Jared spend a minute rummaging in his case, before emerging proudly with something long and black and coiled up, like a deadly snake. Jensen looked at it for a second before it dawned on him with a rush of adrenaline what it was. A leash.

‘I promised you this,’ said Jared, holding it up, ‘but it took a while to get it finished – I had it made bespoke, just for you.’ He let it uncoil in his hands, allowing Jensen to admire it: the soft braided leather, the clip at one end with the Omega-shaped charm hanging from it, the loop at the other end, made specially to fit Jared’s huge hands. ‘What do you think?’ he asked, and he sounded almost nervous.

‘It’s… it’s… beautiful.’ Jensen felt like the collar was suddenly restricting his breathing, although it had been fastened no tighter than normal.

Jared smiled, and stepped forward. There was something reverent in the way he reached up to clip it onto the back of the collar, and then ran his hand all the way down the length of the leash until it reached the loop. When he got there, he gave a firm tug, testing the strength. Jensen, pulled hopelessly off balance, fell into him.

‘That’s good,’ Jared said thickly, enveloping Jensen with his muscular arms. ‘Oh that looks so good on you, Jen, I almost don’t want to give you any other clothes.’

Jensen couldn’t speak. He just rested his head on Jared’s shoulder, and concentrated on breathing. Jared held him for a minute, then – pulling Jensen with him by the leash – moved over to his case again.

‘This is for you to wear on the beach,’ he said, producing something from deep inside the case, a scrap of green fabric. At first Jensen thought it was a bandana. Then he realized it was actually meant to be worn on a completely different part of his body.

‘That, um, that won’t leave very much to the imagination,’ he said.

Jared grinned. ‘It’s not supposed to,’ he said, ‘it’s supposed to show you off, let everyone see what a perfect, gorgeous Omega I have. We’re in Brazil after all – they’re not known for modesty.’

He held up the posing pouch against Jensen’s body, and seemed pleased with the effect.

‘Colour goes with your eyes,’ he commented, although Jensen doubted anyone else was going to notice that.

‘But that’s for later,’ Jared said, tossing the pouch to one side. ‘For now, something else.’

To Jensen’s mixed relief and disappointment, the next clothes he produced from inside his case were much more normal – a pair of white cotton boxers, some loose-fitting casual pants, a pair of tan leather thong sandals. He stepped into each of these with Jared’s help, and wondered what came next – did Jared expect him to remain bare-chested?

‘Now this, this is a great innovation,’ said Jared, as he pulled the next garment out from the case. At first glance, it didn’t look like much of an innovation: just a tank top made from ribbed cotton. Then, as Jared started putting it on him, Jensen appreciated what made it special. There were concealed fastenings – buttons at the shoulders, a zip down the side – which meant it could be put on, and presumably taken off again, while his arms were tied behind his back.

‘There,’ said Jared, standing back to admire his handiwork, just as far as he could without letting go of the leash, ‘you look good enough to eat. And I probably will.’ He grinned, and Jensen smiled back, pleased to please.

‘Now, give me a minute to get dressed, and we’ll go out.’

‘Out?’ Jensen’s voice sounded horribly squeaky, even to his own ears. ‘In public? Like this?’

‘Yes, like this.’

‘But – people – they’ll see me. They’ll see us.’

Jared laughed. ‘Yes, I expect they probably will.’

‘But you said – you promised – nobody would know.’ Jensen was starting to panic, hands straining against the cuffs. Jared came up to him in one long stride and took him into his arms.

‘It’s okay baby, nobody will recognize us, and I won’t let anyone take any pictures. They’re way more relaxed here about all this stuff, I read on the ‘net you see Alphas walking their Omegas around on leashes all the time. Besides, we’re not going far, not far at all.’

‘Where are we going?’ Jensen swallowed nervously.

‘Just down to the hotel lobby, and across to the other side of the complex. Not even out onto the actual street. There’s a beauty salon there, and I’ve made you an appointment.’

‘An appointment at a beauty salon? Whatever for?’

Jared grinned again. ‘Well,’ he said, ‘we are in Brazil.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes Jensen to a salon for a beauty treatment. Guess which one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for a few weeks so I probably won't be able to post the third part of the story until the middle of June at the earliest, please stay patient!  
> Reading and writing dirty stories about famous people sometimes feels like a bit of a weird hobby, especially when those famous people hit the headlines for not-great reasons, but I'm really heartened by the lovely response the fandom has given Jared over the past week or so. Keep up the good work everyone.

Jensen tried very, very hard to keep calm, although his pulse was racing and his breath coming almost in gasps. Jared led him out of their room, into the elevator, and out again into the lobby, apparently calm and collected, and all Jensen could think was ‘What if someone recognizes us?’

They’d had an arrangement, for the last few months, and it seemed to work pretty well. Behind closed doors, he was Jared’s model Omega: docile and obedient, bending over for the knot whenever his Alpha wanted. In public, on the set, at conventions, they remained just friends and roommates, laughing and joking together. Most people knew Jared was an Alpha, but he always seemed an unusually easy-going one, not the type to put his collar on an Omega and demand submission. Jensen, of course, knew better.

As for Jensen himself, hardly anyone knew he was an Omega, outside his immediate family, his doctor, and – now - those few Alphas who had smelled him when he was in heat. Thankfully, they had all kept quiet thus far, and the Betas who made up the vast majority of the population were none the wiser. And so he continued in his career, portraying the Alpha Winchester brother, with that soft nubuck collar hidden beneath his clothes.

All that would change if someone recognized him as he was now – collared and leashed, arms tied behind his back, being led around by his co-star like the cross between a pet and a slave he really was. Jared, however, seemed completely unconcerned as he walked through the lobby, leash held with pride, giving Jensen a little tug whenever he fell behind or wandered off.

Jensen managed – just – to swallow his rising panic down, and, as the lobby opened out into an upscale shopping arcade, glass overhead, tropical plants and a fountain in the centre, he slowly realized that it was as Jared had said. The Brazilians seemed much more chilled out than the Americans or the Canadians, and nobody paid them particular attention. Sure, there were a few glances cast their way – mostly admiring looks from women – but nobody stared. Then they passed another leashed Omega: a woman, tall and beautiful, made still taller by her ludicrously high stiletto shoes, teetering with every step. Her collar was made from black lace and pink ribbon, covering her entire neck, and she wore a dress made from the same materials, tantalisingly see-through, displaying almost everything she had. Her Alpha – another woman – walked behind, gripping the short leash, glowing with fierce pride.

As they went by, Jensen saw the two Alphas look over each other’s Omegas, make brief eye contact, and nod in approval. Then he glanced up, and met the eye of the Omega woman. She smiled at him, blissfully happy, and he found himself smiling back, the tension leaving his body. It had been a tough day – the long journey, the jet lag, the hormonal shock of being taken out of his heat, the surprise of being paraded through the shopping arcade – and he’d been feeling tired, on edge. Now, seeing her smile, he remembered again what he should never have forgotten – his Alpha would look after him, and he didn’t need to worry about a thing.

As they continued on walking past the other couple, the smile didn’t leave Jensen’s face, and it wasn’t much longer before Jared came to a halt and tugged on the leash to make him halt likewise.

‘Here we are,’ he said, and Jensen saw they had arrived outside a small salon with discreetly frosted windows. Jared pushed open the door to reveal a small reception area with a woman sitting behind a desk, and pulled Jensen inside. He spoke to the receptionist in halting Portuguese and she answered him in heavily accented but excellent English.

‘Ah, Mr Padelecki, delighted to have you here. Juliana will be your beauty therapist today, she will be along directly, as soon as she has finished with her previous client. May I just ask – is the treatment for yourself, or for…?’ And she tilted her head towards Jensen.

‘For my Omega,’ said Jared.

‘Ah, in that case, I must ask that you give him this before we start,’ said the receptionist, and she reached under the desk to produce a small blue bottle decorated with a capital letter Omega.

‘What is it?’

‘Pain medication,’ she said with a smile. ‘Specially formulated for Omegas. They have such sensitive skin, you see, and we don’t want to cause unnecessary suffering.’

Alarm bells started ringing in Jensen’s mind – pain? Suffering? What exactly was he here for?

‘That’s very thoughtful, thank you,’ said Jared, taking the bottle, and turning to Jensen. He led him over to the couch and sat them both down before opening the cap.

‘It’s fine, Jen, don’t worry,’ he said, giving Jensen a reassuring pat on the knee. ‘I’ll take care of you. Now, drink this for me.’

He held the bottle to Jensen’s lips and tipped it up so the medicine flowed slowly into his mouth. It tasted bitter but he drank it anyway; he didn’t want to take any more pain than he had to from whatever came next.

‘Well done,’ said Jared as he licked the last of it from the bottle’s rim, and treated him to a dimpled smile. Jensen smiled back.

‘Hello, you must be Mr Padalecki,’ said another female voice, heavily accented like the receptionist, and they both looked round to see a pretty young woman wearing a rather scanty white uniform which showed off several miles of tanned leg.

‘I am Juliana,’ she said. ‘Please follow me to the treatment room.’

She led them, high heels clacking on the tiled floor, down a corridor and into a small room. The room contained little besides a treatment table, a chair, and a trolley laden with various bottles and bits of equipment.

‘Strip naked and lie face down with your legs apart, please,’ said Juliana. Jensen clamped his lips over a squeak of panic which threatened to escape, and kept his eyes closed as Jared carefully removed his tank top, running his hands reassuringly over his shoulders and upper arms as he did so.

‘It’s okay, Jen, it’s okay, I’m here, I’ll look after you,’ he muttered. Jensen tried his best to ease into the soothing touch, but his nerves were jangling, his hormones firing in strange new ways which left him emotionally raw. When Jared finished with the tank top and moved on to the pants and underwear, all he could do was close his eyes and concentrate on breathing in and out as slowly as possible, remembering the beatific smile on the face of the lace-clad female Omega and trying to reach the same state again.

Jared helped him onto the table, and he lay down, face in the hole so he could see nothing but the floor.

‘Do you want to keep him like this?’ Juliana asked, tugging lightly at the cuffs.

‘Yes,’ said Jared. ‘Can you work round that?’

‘If I need to,’ said Juliana, pulling Jensen’s hands to one side. ‘I’ve treated many bound Omegas before.’

Bound Omegas. She said that phrase, in her thick accent, as if she said it often, as if bound Omegas were a common sight. Perhaps, for her, they were. And now, he was one of them.

Then she said something else. ‘I’ll get the wax ready.’

Wax?

Wax. Of course. The pain medicine. Lying here naked. And after all, they were in Brazil. He didn’t need to ask which hair would be getting ripped out. He’d had his chest done before, for those silly cowboy photoshoots, and that had hurt badly enough, but never anywhere more sensitive. Jensen dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands and bit his bottom lip, whimpering softly as he braced himself.

‘It’s okay, baby, it’s okay, try to relax for me,’ said Jared, his fingers brushing over Jensen’s shoulders as he tugged on the leash, as if to reassure him.

The sound of the trolley being wheeled over, and then Juliana’s hands, running over his back.

‘Nice and smooth here,’ she said. ‘We need to start lower.’

Her hands moved further down, and further, until…

Jensen moaned as he felt his butt cheeks being parted, an action only Jared had ever done before. Jared moaned too, and pulled harder on the leash.

Something hot and sticky, smeared all round his asshole. The pressure of the strips being applied, on top of the wax. Then the sensation of his skin being pulled taut. And then the pain.

He’d taken the medicine, every last drop. He was as numb as he was going to get. And yet, between flaring hormones and naturally over-sensitive skin, it felt like red-hot needles, and he screamed.

‘Hey, Jen, Jen, sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay,’ said Jared, stroking him, holding him as best he could.

‘Relax,’ said Juliana, ‘the medicine hasn’t taken full effect yet. The pain will lessen.’

Jensen bit his lip again, and hoped she was right.

She spread more wax, pressed on more strips, and pulled again, and the pain was just as bad, but at least he was ready for it this time, and he managed to swallow the scream before it could escape. Jared kept trying to soothe him, rubbing his arms, his shoulders, the back of his head, murmuring into his ear. Juliana just kept working, brisk and efficient, between his legs, down his taint, her fingertips brushing over his most intimate places. Despite himself, Jensen felt himself starting to harden: was it simply the touch down there? Or was it the sudden endorphin rush hitting his already overloaded system after each sharp pull of the wax? Or was it the pain medicine finally doing its job? Or was it the feeling of utter helplessness, a feeling his body had learned to associate with imminent pleasure? Or some crazed combination of all these things?

Whatever it was, by the time Juliana had done as much as she could from this position and asked him to roll over onto this back, he was almost completely stiff, and squirming in embarrassment.

‘I can’t,’ he mumbled.

‘You’ll need to untie his hands, so he can lie flat,’ said Juliana.

‘Oh, sure,’ said Jared, and released the little padlock holding the cuffs together.

‘No, I can’t lie on my back,’ said Jensen, a bit louder, ‘I need a moment…’

‘What’s the matter, Jen? Don’t you want to get this over with?’

‘It’s not that, it’s… can I just take a minute here?’

‘Do you have an erection?’

Juliana sounded completely matter-of-fact. Jensen didn’t answer her. ‘It’s quite normal,’ she went on, ‘happens all the time. I’m used to it. No need to be embarrassed.’

‘Is that it, Jen? Is that what the problem is? ‘Cause that really ain’t a problem.’ Jared’s voice sounded thick and low, and Jensen strongly suspected he wasn’t the only one with a hard-on right now. He gasped, counted to ten, flipped himself over, and lifted his hands above his head to be fastened together again.

Juliana smiled at him. ‘So beautiful, and so submissive. You’re a lucky guy, Mr Padalecki.’

‘Oh, I know,’ said Jared, locking the padlock again. He stroked Jensen’s inner arm and kissed the top of his head. ‘You’re doing so well,’ he said in an undertone, as Juliana started spreading the wax over Jensen’s balls.

‘How much hair do you want taken off?’ she asked.

‘All of it.’

Jensen closed his eyes and just let the pain crash over him in waves, chemicals mixing inside him in strange new volatile ways. His body no longer knew how to react to anything – pleasure, pain, it had started to all feel the same. The only fixed point he had left was the Alpha at his side, holding him secure.

 Juliana clearly knew what she was doing - she expertly ripped the hair from his balls, pulling them this way and that to get the skin taut, and from the base of his now completely hard dick, then moved further up.

‘Don’t worry, the worst is done now,’ she said, spreading wax across the base of his abdomen – the part which would be on display in that posing pouch, Jensen realized. And she was right, in a way – the actual waxing hurt less there, where his skin was less sensitive, although the agony she had left in her wake more than made up for that. Everything between his legs felt like it was on fire. He didn’t know when he’d next be able to sit down, or even close his legs, let alone do anything sexual – although his cock had other ideas.

Finally, she tore up the narrow strip of hair leading to his belly button, and declared the job finished.

‘Don’t use any hot water, soap, or perfume, or go out in the sun, for 24 hours,’ she said. ‘Now, I need to put on some calming lotion, and we’re done.’

‘Can I – do you mind if I do that?’ Jared asked. Jensen opened his eyes, and saw Jared’s face above him, flushed with desire.

Juliana smiled, knowingly, and handed him a plastic bottle. ‘Certainly. I’ll give you a minute. Come to reception when you’re ready.’

She clacked away, closing the door behind her, and they were alone. Jared moved round to the other end of the treatment table, the leash stretched between his wrist and Jensen’s neck. He squeezed some lotion from the bottle onto his over-sized hands. It smelled faintly of aloe vera.

‘You’ve done so well, babe, I’m so proud of you,’ he said. ‘And you look – wow. Even better than I thought you would. And I thought you’d look absolutely fucking gorgeous.’

Jensen just moaned, and moaned some more as Jared spread the lotion over him, as deliciously cooling as ice-cream on a hot summer’s day.

‘Is that better, Jen?’

Jensen nodded, feeling sweet relief shudder through his body.

‘I told you I’d look after you. And after that, you deserve a treat.’

Jared finished rubbing in the lotion, put the bottle down, and bent over the edge of the table, holding onto Jensen’s hips. Jensen let out a long sigh as he watched his mouth slide down his cock – the full length, all the way to his freshly waxed balls. Jared didn’t suck him very often, but when he did, he swallowed him whole.

Lips and tongue and even teeth all worked together, as quick and expert as Juliana, but much less painful. In under a minute, Jensen was groaning his lover’s name, coming hard in the back of his throat. Jared straightened up, swallowed, smiled his gorgeous dimpled smile, tugged a little on the leash, and walked back to the other end of the table. He kissed Jensen on the mouth, giving him a taste of his own cum.

‘Let’s get your clothes on and get you back to the suite, baby, I’ve got another treat for you.’

‘Don’t you want me to suck you?’ From the look of him, Jared was in sore need of release. But he just laughed, and traced round Jensen’s lips with his fingertip.

‘I’ll hold on for the moment. I don’t want to keep these ladies waiting, and besides, I want to take my time with you.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes Jensen back to their hotel room, and gives him another treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a chance to update this story a little sooner than expected!  
> This chapter is a bit short and PWP, but I'm sure you won't mind that.

Jared practically dragged Jensen back to the hotel room, yanking on the leash so hard Jensen felt sure he’d have a red mark all round his neck. They attracted a few more looks this time – especially as, baggy jeans or no baggy jeans, there wasn’t much anyone could do to disguise a fully erect Alpha dick. But the Brazilians they passed seemed to shrug off the sight of a highly aroused Alpha male pulling along his tied-up Omega as, if not exactly an everyday occurrence, at least nothing too unusual.  
They got just inside the door of the suite, but no further.  
‘Oh God,’ said Jared, leaning against the wall, ‘I wanted to hold on a bit longer, but I can’t stand this any more.’  
He grabbed Jensen’s shoulders and forced him to his knees. Jensen looked up at him, head turned slightly on one side, batting his eyelashes, licking his lips in his best coquettish manner. He didn’t have much in the way of leverage against Jared, but the ability to drive him crazy with desire was better than nothing. Jared looked down at him, breathing hard, hair falling all over his eyes.  
‘Have I ever told you, you have the most perfect blowjob mouth I’ve ever seen?’  
‘You’ve mentioned it once or twice,’ said Jensen, and reached for Jared’s zipper. His wrists were still bound in front of him – so he couldn’t pull them apart, but he did at least have some use of his hands. Freeing that monster dick from its confines was an awkward job at the best of times, but he managed it without too much fumbling, while Jared groaned with unsated lust.  
Jensen couldn’t return the deep-throat favour: there was simply no way he could get the whole thing in his mouth. He knew, however, just how to keep his Alpha satisfied: making best use of his plump lips and agile tongue to explore every fold of skin, stimulating the most sensitive spots again and again until he knew Jared was almost home, then plunging in as much of the shaft as he could possibly take, wrapping his hands around the base to make up the difference. As the knot swelled he squeezed it hard, as he knew Jared loved, feeling the warmth of his Omega tight around him.  
‘That’s so good Jen, yes, like that, oh god…’  
The biggest problem, as ever, was in not choking on the torrent of cum which shot into his mouth in one single long spurt. He opened his throat as wide as he could and kept his lips wrapped firmly around the shaft, willing himself to take it all, to swallow every last drop.  
He did it, and he didn’t even have to wipe his mouth afterwards. He rocked back onto his heels and looked up proudly. Jared smiled at him – oh those white teeth, those dimples, there was nothing like that smile – and patted him on the shoulder.  
‘The perfect blowjob mouth,’ he said, and pulled Jensen back to his feet.  
Not to his surprise, in a very short space of time, Jensen was led into the bedroom, pushed onto the enormous bed, and stripped naked. Apart from the collar, of course, still attached to the leash, and the restraints on his wrists. They stayed.  
‘Now,’ said Jared, rolling him onto his side, ‘what shall we do with you?’  
Jensen panted, unsure if he was expected to answer the question. A sharp tug on the leash told him that he was.  
‘Whatever you want,’ he said. ‘Anything you want. I’m yours.’  
Jared laughed, and gave him another smile. Clearly, this was the correct answer.  
‘What I want,’ he said, his voice deep and resonant, ‘is to make you scream my name. And I think I know how to get what I want. This is your next treat.’  
With that, he lifted up Jensen’s leg, and kissed the inside of his thigh. Jensen squirmed a little as teeth scraped along his skin.  
‘Still,’ said Jared, his voice quiet but commanding, his breath hot against Jensen’s flesh. Jensen stilled himself, trying to relax, holding his bound hands out in front of him, his throat catching on the pressure of the collar with every inhale. Jared’s mouth moved downwards and inwards, until he reached the point where thigh became ass. He didn’t stop there: he bit into the flesh of Jensen’s butt cheek, making him gasp in mixed pleasure and pain. Then his lips moved again, soft and ticklish, to his taint, his tongue running gently over the freshly waxed skin.  
‘Jay, Jay…’ murmured Jensen, trying hard to remain still, although the feeling of Jared’s mouth on his over-sensitive skin, so recently after all the pain, was almost too much to take.  
‘Calm down baby, I’ve barely started yet.’  
And then Jared stopped talking, and used his mouth instead for other things, kissing and licking everywhere the hair had been removed – all over Jensen’s balls, the base of his cock, up to his abdomen, then back to his taint, and finally –  
‘Jay!’ Jensen’s voice was little more than a faint squeak and he buried his face in the pillow, biting the fabric, using every ounce of willpower to stay still as Jared’s tongue brushed lightly over his asshole, then back again, and circled round, and round, and then pressed right against his opening. He’d never been rimmed before – not by Jared, not by anyone – and the sensation was strange: pleasurable yes but somehow shameful, as that soft wet tongue explored his most intimate parts. Oh he’d been fucked there before, violated, split right open as the Alpha claimed him. But this – this felt different. Now Jared wanted not only to claim him but to pleasure him: taste every part of him, make him scream, show him that nobody else could do these things to him, could make him feel this way.  
And nobody could.  
‘Jay, oh Jay, that feels…’ but Jensen couldn’t describe how it felt, he could only moan into the pillow. The tip of Jared’s tongue pushed inside his asshole, withdrew, and licked all around again, the sensitivity of Jensen’s skin sending ripples of almost unbearable pleasure all the way up his spine to where the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and all the way down his legs to where his toes curled.  
One of Jared’s hands still held Jensen’s leg up; the other now reached around to his cock, gripped the shaft, and started pumping in rhythm with the flicking of his tongue.  
‘Jay, it’s too much, too much!’ Jensen could feel his breath coming in gasps, sweat pooling at the base of his neck, the collar straining against his throat, the cuffs chafing his wrists where he writhed helplessly, holding his lower body as still as he could even though his legs were starting to tremble and there was no way he could take any more of this, just no way.  
Jared ignored his protests, and simply pumped him faster, pressing his tongue hard against his asshole so the tip slid inside again, and more than the tip oh god he couldn’t possibly fuck him with his tongue that was just not right oh god and the tongue twisted inside him and oh god oh god  
‘Jay, Jay!’ Jensen screamed, his voice half broken, his body wracked with spasms of pleasure, and he came all across the bed, his leg finally slipping from Jared’s grasp as he completely lost any semblance of control.  
He lay there, spent, shaking, and felt Jared’s fingers stroking him, his lips scattering kisses up his side, heard his voice speaking in a low, soothing rumble, the words mostly incoherent until he caught a question:  
‘Jen, do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?’  
Jensen shook his head. ‘No.’  
‘Well, I wish I could take a picture, but then I’d have to stop kissing you.’  
And Jared settled in behind him, chest to back, mouth teasing the nape of his neck, arm encircling him, and the last thing Jensen heard before he slipped into an exhausted, jet-lagged, fucked-out sleep was him saying:  
‘I’ll take you out to the beach tomorrow, and then everyone will see how beautiful you are, all over.’  
Jensen felt a little shiver go down his spine, but he wasn’t sure if it was anticipation, or fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes Jensen to the beach to show him off, but things don't go to plan - when another Alpha challenges him, they attract unwanted attention, and Jensen starts freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, in contrast to the last one, is light on the sexytimes and heavy on the angst. But please don't worry - happier times are on the horizon.

‘Don’t you want me in the collar?’  
‘I don’t want you to get a white mark round your neck. And you know how the sight of you wearing it drives me crazy. We don’t need that right now. I just want to relax in the sun.’  
The collar came off, and with it the leash, then the clothes, and then the cuffs, all stuffed into their beach bag.   
‘God, Jen, you’re so gorgeous, I can hardly stand it.’ Jared ran his fingertips lightly down the back of Jensen’s neck, and Jensen stretched out on his side on the sun lounger, basking in the adoration of his Alpha and the sunshine which kissed his near-naked skin. The scrap of fabric which was all Jared let him keep on almost made him feel more exposed than if he’d been wearing nothing at all. His butt, his thighs, his hips, and his abdomen were all bare: and the posing pouch didn’t so much conceal his cock and his balls as wrap them up and put them on display, like enticing gifts, intended for one person only.  
They were on Copacabana beach, along with hundreds of other people, most of them very scantily clad (though Jensen thought he had the least coverage of anyone) and none of them paying any particular attention to the American Alpha-Omega couple. Jared, wearing a baggy pair of swim shorts which hid his assets effectively, picked up a bottle of sun cream and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his left hand.  
‘Got to give you a good coating of this stuff,’ he said, ‘don’t want your lovely skin getting burned. Maybe a few more of these pretty freckles, but that’s it.’  
He put the bottle down and touched the fingertips of his right hand to Jensen’s shoulders, brushing against the freckles there one by one, as if they were some kind of magic marks. Jensen wriggled happily under his touch. Then Jared started spreading the sun cream over him, rubbing it in thoroughly, all over his body, even the soles of his feet, and Jensen felt like nobody had ever paid him such rapt, complete, loving attention.  
‘There,’ he said eventually, tossing the now half-empty bottle to one side, ‘now you’re protected.’  
‘I know,’ said Jensen, smiling up at him. Jared smiled back, and Jensen wondered if there were such a thing as protective cream against the effect of those dimples.   
Jared laid down on the neighboring sun lounger, opened a cold can of soda, let Jensen drink some through a straw, and they settled in for a session of sunbathing and showing off – or being shown off. Jensen felt like he was floating, fully relaxed and taken care of, surrounded by sunshine and admiration, soothed by the sounds of the sea and the low hum of the dozens of Portuguese conversations going on around him.  
He didn’t know how long he’d been there, but he must have slipped into a doze, because when he heard the raised voices, and felt a shadow fall across him, he jerked suddenly awake. He found himself looking up at someone. And not just anyone: another Alpha male, large, threatening, his torso rippling with muscles and liberally tattooed. He spoke, and Jensen realized his was one of the voices he’d heard. Most of the words were not comprehensible; but the tone, and the expression of unguarded lust, made sense in any language. The guy was practically drooling all over him. And one word jumped out at him from the meaningless stream: Omega.  
Behind him, Jared surged to his feet, crossed his arms across his chest, and spoke in Portuguese: his words halting but his voice deep and strong. He kept saying, over and over, one word: Nenhuma. Jensen knew what that meant – No. And, although his knowledge of Portuguese didn’t extend much further than that, it didn’t take much to figure out what was going on: two rival Alphas, clashing horns over the prize Omega who lay between them. He felt a sharp thrill of panic and instinctively cringed towards Jared, feeling horribly naked. He’d never seen this sort of thing happen before, in America or Canada. But apparently here in Brazil, where, as Jared kept telling him, they had a much more casual attitude towards the whole Alpha/Omega thing, it was perfectly okay for one Alpha to challenge another over ownership of an Omega who caught his fancy. And it seemed that showing off a beautiful Omega on the beach attracted the wrong sort of attention.  
At first, after the initial spike of panic calmed down, Jensen felt more annoyance than worry: after all, Jared was 6’4” of solid muscle, he could deal with just about anything. The two men stood on either side of his sun lounger, eyeing each other up, exchanging what sounded like threats and insults. Jensen lay in between, looking first at one, then at the other, increasingly wishing Jared had never given him the stupid posing pouch or had him waxed or taken him here to put him on show. He really didn’t need this disturbance - and, after Jared had dealt with this guy, would another one be along straight away? Would Jared need to spend the whole day fighting off Alpha challengers? They were supposed to be relaxing, dammit.  
Then he realized the little scene had attracted a small crowd of onlookers, gathered in a loose circle, chattering excitedly, treating it as free entertainment. Jensen wouldn’t have been surprised to see them taking bets with each other. A crowd of complete strangers, staring at him, talking about him in a language he didn’t understand. He started feeling distinctly unnerved.  
Then another word jumped out at him from the babble of Portuguese, a word he couldn’t help but recognize. ‘Sobrenatural’.  
Oh shit. He flipped onto his front, burying his face in the sun lounger, not caring that his butt was fully visible to everyone. Butts could be denied, but faces…. If someone recognized him or Jared, got out a phone, took a picture, posted it on the internet… at least he wasn’t on the leash right now, but in the posing pouch, what would people think? What would the fans think?  
Other words, names, emerged. His name. Jared’s name. ‘Winchester’. ‘Sobrenatural’ again. Shit shit shit.  
‘Jay, we need to go,’ he said, grabbing hold of his Alpha’s hand.  
‘It’s okay, I got this.’  
‘Seriously, we need to leave.’  
‘I got this. I can’t back down now.’  
‘Jay, would you leave your stupid Alpha pride for one second? We need to get out of here before pictures of us like this are all over Tumblr.’  
‘It’s fine. I’m dealing with this. Now be quiet and stay still.’  
Be quiet and stay still, like a good little Omega. But how could he do that, when everything he’d ever worked for was crashing down around his ears? Jared had promised him nobody would notice them, nobody would care, they wouldn’t be recognized here, they could have a relaxing holiday together without worrying about a thing. And now…  
He heard a click that sounded a lot like a camera phone.  
‘Shit, we need to go now!’  
He pulled on Jared’s hand, but Jared stayed immovable. A surge of panic overtook Jensen, and without any pause at all to think, he let go of Jared, and leaped up from the sun lounger, shielding his face with one hand, grabbing the beach bag with the other. And before Jared could stop him, he burst through the circle of excited onlookers and ran up the beach, frantically rummaging in the bag to try and get to his clothes without dropping the embroidered collar for someone to pick up as a souvenir and sell on eBay.

***  
Somehow, he didn’t quite know how, Jensen made it back to the hotel room, panting and trembling but not in a good way, every part of him twanging with hormones and exhaustion. His feet were bare and bleeding – his thong sandals still lying on the sand where he had left them – but he had managed to struggle into his pants and half of the tank top. He flopped onto the couch and sat there, head in hands, for some minutes, trying to calm himself down, trying to think what to do next.  
After a short while, he became aware of a rectangular shape in his pants pocket, pressed against his upper thigh. His phone.  
Hands trembling no matter how hard he tried to hold himself still, he pulled it out and opened up the internet browser, Googled himself. And there – just as he had feared – were blurry photographs of him, lying almost nude on Copacabana beach, Jared standing protectively over him, facing down the other Alpha. Excited chat threads which he didn’t need to run through Google translate to figure out were speculating about him being an Omega, and Jared being his Alpha.  
Oh fuck. He needed to shut this down, and fast. Deny it was him in those pictures. Get back to Vancouver on the next flight. Quash the rumors of his Omega-ness. Make everything go away. He brought up his list of speed dial numbers, and was just about to call his agent, when the door opened, and Jared walked in.  
Jensen looked up at him, phone dangling from his hand. Jared met his eyes, and for a moment, neither of them said anything. Then Jared spoke, voice deep and steady.  
‘You ran away. I told you, I had things under control.’  
When Jensen replied, his voice quavered with emotion.  
‘It wasn’t under control, Jay. Those people recognized us, they were taking pictures of us. Look!’  
He thrust his phone towards Jared, showing him a grainy photo of himself. Jared didn’t react, and so Jensen kept talking.  
‘You promised me, Jay! You promised me no-one would know us here, that you could walk me around on a leash and nobody would bat an eyelash. Well, what the fuck just happened on the beach?’  
‘Jen, I didn’t know some Alpha dick was going to come and try and steal you. But I was taking care of you, like I always take care of you. There was no need for you to run off like that. I had everything under control. ’  
‘You didn’t have anything under control!’ Jensen stood up, dropping his phone, tears pricking his eyes. ‘You made me a bunch of promises you couldn’t keep, you let your Alpha bullshit over-ride common sense, you paraded me in public like your personal sex toy, and now there’s pictures of me on the internet wearing that stupid posing pouch. And I can’t have it, Jay, I can’t have people knowing I’m an O. You promised me, dammit!’  
He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and breathed hard.  
‘Jen, Jen, please calm down.’ Jared came over and put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. ‘I know it’s tough for you right now. I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. I took you out of heat too suddenly, I made your hormones go all over the place. I should have warned you, done it gradually. And then the shock of the waxing – that pain – straight after. It’s no wonder you’re so over-emotional.’  
‘I’m not over-emotional,’ said Jensen, swallowing a sob. ‘And that’s not the point. The point is, you made a promise we could keep our secret, and now… we need to do some serious containment work.’  
‘Hey, it’s fine, Jen, just let me handle it. I’ll take care of everything. Trust me.’  
‘How can I trust you now, Jay? When there’s a whole crowd of Brazilians who’ve seen you and some Alpha dude on the beach, having a stupid pissing contest over me, lying there like a piece of meat, and there’s a bunch of pictures doing the rounds on Twitter!’  
‘It’s not that bad, you weren’t on the leash, were you? And besides, perhaps it’s for the best anyway. All this creeping around, you hiding my collar under your clothes. I don’t like it, and it can’t last forever.’  
‘What? Jay, we are not going public. I will not let that happen.’ Jensen stepped back from Jared, shrugging his hands off his shoulders.  
‘Jen, we both know we can’t keep up the pretense forever. Any Alpha can smell my mark on you, and sure they’re all keeping schtum for now, but it’s only a matter of time before someone talks. I was hoping we could make some cute announcement before that happens – you know, when you feel ready - but if it has to be this way –’  
‘What, no!’ Jensen stepped back again, holding his hands up as if to form a barrier between them, shaking his head. ‘No, no, no. This is not happening.’  
‘Come on, Jen, it’ll be all right. I’ll take care of you.’ Jared gave his best smile, but the magic didn’t work this time.  
‘No. Enough.’ Jensen gulped, felt his tears dry up. ‘I’ve had enough, Jay. This ends here.’  
‘Now, come on, you’re just tired and hormonal, you’ve got yourself all worked up. Sit down and –’  
‘No. I’m serious.’  
They looked at each other in silence, Jared’s lovely hazel eyes pained and puzzled.  
‘But I love you,’ he said.  
‘And I love you too, but this isn’t working. You haven’t kept your promises. I can’t have people knowing about me.’  
‘I’m sorry Jen, I’ll make it right, I promise –’  
‘I can’t trust your promises.’  
‘Look, Jensen, I’m sorry, I got carried away. It’s just because you’re so gorgeous, I lose my head sometimes. I just want to be with you, show you off, take good care of you…’  
‘That’s not true though, is it?’ Jensen took a deep, shuddering breath. ‘That’s not all you want. You want to own me, dominate me, control my whole life.’  
Jared gave a small shrug, and a smile. ‘Well, of course. I’m an Alpha, you’re an Omega. It’s just in our natures. There’s no point in fighting it.’  
‘You see, that’s where we disagree. I want to be more than just your property, Jared. I thought we could make this work, but apparently, we can’t.’  
Jared suddenly stepped forward, closing the gap between them, towering over Jensen, and grabbed his upper arms.  
‘What are you trying to tell me, Jen? Are you trying to defy me? You’re mine. Remember?’  
Jensen stood still, not trying to fight the grip, and met Jared’s gaze. ‘I’m trying to tell you we’re over. I don’t belong to you any more.’  
Jared’s eyes blazed, and he tightened his grip on Jensen’s arms. ‘That’s not how it works,’ he said, an undertow of rage below the calm of his deep voice. ‘We’re bonded. Mated. For life. You can’t just leave.’  
‘What are you going to do? Force yourself on me while I’m dry, rip me open on your knot so I bleed from my ass for a week? Keep me imprisoned here until it’s time to film the next series, take away my laptop and my phone, stop me contacting anyone? Tie me to the bed and make me eat from a bowl like a dog? Beat me black and blue for trying to defy you? Is that the kind of Alpha you are, Jared?’  
Jared stood there, shaking, looking as if he was considering doing all of the above. Jensen held his breath, his heart hammering. Then, abruptly, Jared released his arms.  
‘Fine,’ he said, and Jensen was shocked to see tears glimmering in his eyes. ‘If that’s the way you want it. I’ve made some mistakes, I know that. I’ve apologized, I’ve promised to do better, but apparently that’s not enough. You can leave me for now. But you’re my mate, Jensen, and sooner or later, you’re going to understand what that really means.’  
He turned away, and Jensen gasped, scarcely believing his luck. He was free. He scrabbled on the floor for his phone, and rapidly dialed his agent, striding into the bedroom to scoop up a few essentials for the journey home. He’d be on the next flight to Vancouver, he’d smooth this scandal over, and he’d have his old life back.  
He tried to ignore Jared’s hunched, heartbroken form, and the strange numb emptiness growing inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events in Rio, Jensen returns to Vancouver alone and tries to return his life to how it was before.  
> All seems to be fine, until he falls sick, and realizes his biology is catching up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it's taken me longer to update than it should have done, work went a bit mental on me this last week.  
> Hope you enjoy the second-to-last chapter!

It seemed too easy.  
That was what Jensen kept thinking. A hastily-booked flight back to Vancouver. A phone conversation with his agent in which he pretended to be shocked and appalled that anyone could possibly mistake him for some mostly-naked Omega on a beach in Brazil when he was just taking a romantic mini-break away with his new girlfriend and no he was not available for comment thank you very much he was trying to get some peace and quiet and he didn’t appreciate all this speculation about his private life. Packing up his belongings from the house he and Jared had shared since long before Jared had forcibly upgraded their relationship. A trip back home to Texas to lie low with his family for a week or so. Quietly finding a new apartment in Vancouver before filming of the new season began. Starting to take his Omega-hormone suppressants again.  
Everything just slotted into place, went back to how it was before, and the brief furore over those stupid photographs was soon no more than an unpleasant memory. He even started dating his friend Danneel, a Beta actress from One Tree Hill who was pretty and great fun to be with, and if he sometimes felt like something was lacking in the relationship – like it wasn’t fulfilling his deep-seated need to be dominated – well, he just tried to ignore that and tell himself it was better this way. Safer.  
He was dreading seeing Jared again, and tried to avoid ever being alone with him, but to his surprised relief the Alpha didn’t bother him, didn’t try to get him back by either force or persuasion. In public they joked around as much as ever, but they didn’t really socialize any more outside of work. If anyone asked why he had moved out and started spending less time with Jared, Jensen just told them he and Jared were still buddies, but felt like they both needed a bit of space, more time to spend with family and girlfriends. The lies came easily.  
Everything back to normal, except for that numb emptiness inside him, which never went away, no matter how he tried to fill it. Maybe, he thought, he would just have to live with it, accept it as the price of living his own life rather than being owned by another. If he never again felt that wonderful warm glow that he’d felt with Jared, that feeling of complete connection, well, that was a price worth paying for his independence. Wasn’t it?  
***  
One day on set he noticed Jared fooling around with Genevieve Cortese, who played the demon Ruby, and he was shocked by the sudden surge of jealousy which went through him like a bolt of lightning. Why would Jared be interested in her? She was a Beta, wasn’t she?  
Or was she? He’d spent so long passing as a Beta himself, could it be that another Omega had managed to fool him? And now she was stealing Jared, from right under his nose. But no, she couldn’t steal him, because Jensen didn’t want him any more. Definitely not. So why did he feel like this?  
‘You okay, Jen?’  
Jensen started and looked round to see Misha Collins standing next to him, coffee cup in hand.  
‘I’m fine, yes, fine.’  
Misha gave him a quizzical look, and Jensen found himself blushing under that piercing blue gaze. Then he looked over to where Jared and Genevieve were laughing together, and back at Jensen. He raised one eyebrow.  
‘It’s not – I’m not jealous.’  
Shit, Jensen thought, why did I have to go and say that? Now he knows for sure I AM jealous.  
‘Not my business,’ said Misha, and took a sip of his coffee, watching Jared and Genevieve for a moment longer. Then he walked off, and Jensen was left feeling strangely humiliated, and completely alone.  
***  
Life went on. Normal. Safe. The Winchester brothers fought more demons, ghosts, miscellaneous monsters of all descriptions. Jensen went on, taking his medication, dating Danneel, telling himself all was fine, trying to ignore any feelings that told him all was not actually fine, trying to ignore especially that feeling that it had all been too easy and something must go wrong sometime. And he tried to ignore those knowing looks Misha kept giving him whenever he caught him looking at Jared on set, which seemed to happen far too often considering he never ever looked at Jared because Jared was no longer of any interest to him whatsoever and he definitely didn’t care how much time he was spending with Genevieve.  
Life went on. Thanksgiving – spent back home in Texas – came and went, and the Christmas break approached. Everything stayed fine. Normal. Safe. Fine.  
Until he got sick. A few days before the CW’s Christmas party, just before they wrapped up filming, Jensen started feeling light-headed and feverish and had to go home. He told Danneel – and himself – it was just a virus which would go away soon, but subconsciously, he knew better. He recognized the symptoms: the high temperature, the flushed over-sensitive skin, the shivering, and most damning of all, the slick, seeping slowly but surely from his asshole. He was going into heat again.  
But how could this happen? He’d been taking his suppressants religiously, determined not to make another mistake like the one which had led to Jared knotting him that first time, claiming him as his own. Was this a freak occurrence? Had something gone wrong with his medicine? Reluctantly, Jensen dragged himself out of bed and went to see his doctor. The specialist.  
Dr Fell was a renowned – and very expensive – expert on Omega medicine, as well as a tireless advocate for Omega rights. She had been one of the key campaigners behind British Columbia’s latest legislation. She was also an Omega herself, and Jensen had been seeing her for years, trusting her with his secret identity, knowing she understood his need for privacy. But he hadn’t visited her in months – not since Jared had taken him. He’d been too embarrassed to tell her what had happened, to confess that he’d started behaving like a sordid cliché, bending to an Alpha’s will, wearing a collar and loving it. And since he’d broken up with Jared, he hadn’t needed to see her, he’d had plenty of meds stockpiled, and everything had seemed fine. Absolutely fine, right up to the point when it wasn’t.  
As soon as he walked into her surgery, sweating despite the cold of the rainy December day, she sniffed, and spoke without looking up from his file.  
‘So, Mr Ackles, it seems you’ve gone into heat.’  
Great. So he was giving off so many pheromones even another Omega could smell him. Jensen flopped down into a chair and held his head in his hands.  
‘But I’ve been taking my medicine, so how…?’  
‘Well,’ she said, coming over to him and bending to sniff at his neck, ‘I’d say the problem is, you’ve been mated.’  
‘How can you tell?’  
‘You give off different pheromones once you’ve been mated, designed to attract your specific mate rather than any available Alpha. I’d have thought you’d know that.’  
‘I never…’ Jensen swallowed, a feeling of dread building in his stomach. ‘I never thought I’d be mated, so I never bothered to do the research into what happened afterwards.’  
And so he was sadly ignorant of his own biology. A memory popped into his head, of Jared grabbing his hair, leaning into his neck, inhaling his scent, and saying ‘You really don’t know how this works, do you? Once I’ve mated you, I can keep you in heat for as long as I want.’ And he had kept him in heat, knotting him over and over, until he’d decided to take him out again, that day in Rio. Clearly, Jared knew more about Jensen’s biology than he did himself.  
Dr Fell tutted at him. ‘Really, it’s disgraceful how little so many Omegas know about their own bodies. It should be compulsory to learn about it at school. But don’t get me started on that. Anyway, you’ve gone into heat now.’  
‘But – my medicine –’  
Dr Fell gave him a pitying look. ‘The hormone suppressants only work before you’re mated. Once you’re mated, your hormones change. They become much more complex and powerful – we call them super-hormones, and I’m afraid we haven’t yet developed suppressants for them. So nothing can stop you going into heat.’  
Her words fell on Jensen like a slap in the face, and the dread which had been slowly building inside rose up to engulf him.  
‘So what can I do?’ he asked, despairingly.  
‘Well,’ she said, tapping her pen against her chin, ‘most mated Omegas, when they go into heat, are taken care of by their Alphas. Can you not go to your Alpha?’  
Jensen shook his head violently. She gave him another pitying look.  
‘In that case,’ she said, ‘the only thing you can do is stay home, and try to ride it out.’  
‘Ride it out?’  
‘It’ll last up to three weeks – you have the symptoms already, but you’ll find they intensify. I recommend trying ice baths to keep the fever down.’  
Ice baths? Shit. That didn’t sound good. And up to three weeks – that would make him miss Christmas, and New Years, not to mention the CW party and the last few days of filming. Shit shit shit.  
‘Is there anything else I can do?’  
Dr Fell shook her head. ‘I’m afraid not. If your Alpha can’t take care of you, you’ll just have to endure it.’  
Oh, thought Jensen, it’s not that he can’t take care of me, it’s that I won’t let him.  
***  
As he left Dr Fell’s surgery and stumbled back to his car, Jensen felt the full bitterness of realization wash over him. The reason it had all seemed too easy, why Jared had let him go back to his former life, and hadn’t bothered to pursue him.  
He knew.  
Of course he knew. From the moment he’d first seen Jensen shivering and smelled his pheromones, he’d known he was an Omega and he knew all that entailed. He’d known he could control his hormones, keep him in heat. And when Jensen had left him, he’d known that sooner or later, Jensen would go back into heat, helpless to stop himself, desperate for his Alpha. What was it he’d said? ‘You can leave me for now. But you’re my mate, Jensen, and sooner or later, you’re going to understand what that really means.’  
And so Jared had let him go, confident in the expectation he’d come crawling back, begging to be knotted again, collared and leashed. Except, it wasn’t going to work like that, Jensen told himself. He slid into the driver’s seat of his car, took a deep breath, and started the engine. He wasn’t going to go crawling back. He wasn’t going to let his stupid hormones, or even super-hormones as Dr Fell had called them, take over his life. He’d escaped from Jared once before, and he wasn’t getting caught in that trap again.  
***  
Two days later, and Jensen was starting to realize that, when Dr Fell had told him his symptoms would intensify, she had actually meant he would be in agony.  
His skin was so sensitive he could hardly bear to touch anything – even his sheets felt rough. His temperature was over a hundred degrees and refused to go down, however many ice baths he had. The shivering was out of control – when he tried to pick up a glass it fell and shattered on his kitchen floor, and the shards of glass piercing his skin hurt as if he’d been stabbed. He wished he had some of the pain medicine Juliana had given him back at the clinic in Rio – but he had no idea where he could get some here, or if it was even legal in Canada.  
He had to endure it all alone, refusing to let even Danneel anywhere near him, claiming when he spoke to worried friends, relatives and co-workers on the phone he had flu and would be highly contagious. He knew that anyone who saw him – even a Beta - would instantly be able to tell exactly what the problem was and his secret would be out.  
But the worst of it wasn’t the fever, or the sensitivity, or the shivering, or even the slick, which seeped constantly from his ass, staining his underwear and his sheets. No, the worst of it was the need. The ever-present, bone-deep, atavistic need for his Alpha. He felt so empty, all the time – both physically and emotionally. The numb emptiness which had started when he’d walked away from that hotel room in Rio and never quite left him since now expanded, until it felt like it occupied his whole body, like he was nothing but a walking void with a thin outer coating of Jensen. His ass pulsed with slick, yearning for the knot. And – as he lay alone - his body yearned for Jared, for his deep voice, his soothing touch, his adoration, his gorgeous dimpled smile.  
This. This was what it meant to be mated. To feel hollowed-out without his Alpha, to feel like half of a whole, ripped asunder. But he’d endure it. He had to endure it.  
And the very worst of it was that Jared didn’t try to come near him. He didn’t even contact him, beyond a couple of text messages the first day he missed filming. He must know what was happening – but he just waited. Sit back and let Jensen feel the need for him, building and building as the days passed. Waiting for him to snap.  
***  
The evening before the CW’s Christmas party, it snowed. Jensen went out in it wearing nothing but a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, letting the snowflakes land on his bare arms and head, almost surprised they didn’t sizzle as they melted. The cold felt so good against his fevered skin he shuddered in relief.  
He wandered along the street, not caring about the strange looks he got from passers-by, not caring that his shivering had got even worse. He just wanted to feel the cold air fill his lungs, feel the soft touch of the snow kissing his skin. It was the first time he’d left the house in four days. Soon, his hands and feet had gone numb, and numbness felt like a blessing.  
But he didn’t get very far before his teeth started chattering, and the thrill of the cold turned to pain, whilst the fever still raged inside him. And it occurred to him that walking outside without a coat on, in December, in Canada, wasn’t the brightest idea he’d ever had. His hormones might be in overdrive but he still had some semblance of common sense.  
He turned around and walked quickly back towards his apartment block. Before he reached the door, he passed his car, still parked carelessly on the street where he’d left it after coming back from his trip to see Dr Fell. He should probably move it into the parking garage round the back before it got covered in snow.  
Getting inside the car, he turned the heater onto max and let it thaw out his fingers and toes, which sprang painfully back to life. Looking at himself in the rearview mirror, he saw skin flushed red, eyes fever-bright, four days of stubble on his chin because he couldn’t shave with his hands shaking like they had been. They were still shaking so badly it was a struggle to put the car in drive, but he managed it eventually, and pulled away from the curb, going nice and slow. He was facing the wrong way so he’d need to drive right round the block to get to the garage entrance.  
But, when he reached the intersection, he wondered if perhaps, instead of going straight into the garage, he should give the car a bit more of a run. After all, it hadn’t been driven much lately, it wouldn’t do it good to have such a short run from a cold start. He should drive it for a few more blocks at least. So he turned right instead of left, and drove on, no particular aim in mind. After a couple of minutes, he realized he was going towards the house he used to share with Jared – not really surprising, since clearly he’d gone into autopilot and he had gotten so used to driving there when it had been his home. But he wasn’t going there now. Oh no. The last thing he needed was to see Jared in his current state. He’d just go a little bit further, then turn around and go back to his apartment, change his snow-soaked clothes.  
He went a little bit further, and then a little bit further still, telling himself he’d turn back at the next intersection, no ok maybe the next one, that’s a one-way street so it’ll have to be the next one, or the one after that…  
By the time he got to the street with Jared’s house on it, he was shaking so badly he could barely steer the car. He’d better pull over. Just here would do. Pull over and stay here for five minutes, just until the shivers subsided, then go back home. Far too hot again now his hands and feet were defrosted, he put the air con on full blast until it was almost colder inside the car than outside in the snow. He’d just stay here, in the car, not quite in sight of the house. He definitely wouldn’t get out and go to the house, go to Jared. A few more minutes. The shivers must subside soon. He’d ignore the aching longing inside him, the prickle of his skin, the sensation of Jared so close he could almost smell him. He was going to live through this heat without giving in – ride it out like Dr Fell had said. He was stronger than his own hormones. He wouldn’t be defeated.  
***  
After almost half an hour, Jensen was forced to admit that the shivers had gone down as much as could realistically be expected, and he was fit to drive home. He had no excuse for staying here, and the temptation of being so close to Jared was not doing him any good at all. But just another minute… another minute…  
He closed his eyes, feeling light-headed, his whole body weak with fever, and started wondering… would it really be so bad? He could go to Jared, just briefly, take the knot just once, just as a purely physical thing, to get rid of his heat. Almost a medical procedure. One last fling, for old times’ sake. Make it clear to Jared it would never happen again, then leave as soon as he was able.  
His ass throbbed in anticipation as soon as thought of the knot, leaking slick, and his cock started hardening as he imagined the touch of Jared’s hand, or his lips, his tongue…  
Before he fully knew what he was doing, he had opened the car door, and got out into the cold.  
Stop it, his rational mind told him. Get back in the car right now, drive home, lock yourself in. You can’t go back to Jared, you left him for a reason. If you’re going to maintain your independence, your career, everything you’ve worked so hard for, you need to go home now.  
But his body wasn’t under the control of his rational mind. His hormones, his emotions, his instincts, his senses, the fever – they all worked together to push him onwards, through the thickening snowfall, until he was standing right outside Jared’s house.  
Jared opened the door before Jensen could even lift his hand to knock. He stood for a moment, without speaking, breathing in and out slowly as if savoring a delicious scent. And that, Jensen realized, was exactly what he was doing.  
‘I could smell you from halfway down the street,’ he said, his voice husky. ‘God Jen, you smell so good I could eat you alive. Now get inside.’  
Jensen obeyed, stepping into the welcoming warmth of the house. He was still shivering, but now that his Alpha was here, huge and reassuring, he knew everything would be all right. Jared closed the door and leaned in close, but didn’t touch him. Not yet.  
‘Go upstairs to your old room,’ he said. ‘Genevieve is here at the moment, I’ll need to get rid of her.’  
A tiny stab of jealousy was gone as soon as it came. Jared was going to get rid of Genevieve. He didn’t care about her, not really. She wasn’t his mate. Jensen was.  
Jared left him in the hallway, and Jensen went upstairs and collapsed onto his old bed, the bed he’d slept in back when he and Jared were just friends and housemates. The room still had some of his stuff in it, stuff he’d left behind when he’d hastily moved out. It didn’t look like Jared had touched it since he’d left. Jensen heard raised voices from downstairs, and then the front door slammed – it sounded like Genevieve didn’t appreciate being thrown out of the house into a snowy evening. He couldn’t blame her, but he also felt intensely glad she had gone. Then he heard Jared’s tread on the stairs, and his heart pounded in his chest. But Jared didn’t come straight to the bedroom – he went into his own bedroom first. He must be getting something, and Jensen thought he could guess what.  
‘Jen.’  
Jensen looked towards the bedroom door, and saw Jared, holding the collar and the leash. He came into the room, but didn’t come over to the bed, or even close the door. Instead, he stood next to the door, leaning against the wall, the leash dangling loosely from his hands. Jensen tried to say something, but all words fled from him, and he could only make a pleading sound.  
‘You’re in heat.’ Jared said. His voice was controlled, but his cheeks were flushed, and Jensen could see his erection straining against his jeans. ‘And so you’ve come to me. You need me.’  
Jensen made another pleading sound.  
‘And I need you. We’re mated, and nothing can change that. But – here’s the thing. We tried this before, and it didn’t work. So, if we’re going to try it again, we’re going to do it differently.’  
This time, Jensen managed to speak, although his voice came out croaky and so quiet he could hardly hear it himself. ‘Differently?’  
‘Before, I tried to be – accommodating. I kept us secret because I knew it was important to you. But it didn’t work out, did it? What happened in Rio – well, it was mainly my fault, and I’ve learned from my mistakes.’  
He pulled himself up to his full height, seeming to fill the room with his size, his masculinity, his Alpha-ness.  
‘This time, Jen, I’ll take proper care of you, I’ll give you everything you need. But I want no secrets. I want to go public straight away. I want you on the leash at the Christmas party, I want your name changed on the credits, I want you collared at the conventions in plain sight of all the fans. And I want total submission, no questions, no arguments. Oh, and I want to have you chipped.’  
Chipped? Jensen groaned. Only the most ridiculously subservient Omegas were chipped. Just imagine it – a little microchip permanently embedded under his skin, so Jared could track him down like a lost pet. The ultimate humiliation.  
‘No,’ he said, lifting his head from the pillow, ‘I don’t want to be chipped. Please.’  
‘You still don’t get it, do you? You don’t negotiate with me. We’re not going to agree terms and conditions. The only thing I’ll accept from you is unconditional surrender.’  
‘What if – that’s not what I want?’ Jensen closed his eyes, burying his face in the pillow, trying not to breathe in the intoxicating Alpha musk which filled the room. He was shaking again, and his ass was leaking slick so badly he felt sure it must have soaked through both layers of clothes. His cock was now fully hard, begging for Jared’s touch.  
‘Well then,’ said Jared, his voice now unsteady with the note of lust Jensen knew so well, ‘you can leave. Go back home and try to get through this heat without me. It’s all or nothing, Jen.’  
Jensen lifted his head again, looked up at where Jared stood, by the door, the collar and leash waiting for him.  
‘And if I decide to stay?’  
Jared smiled. Oh god, that smile. ‘It’ll be the last decision I ever let you make.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to samaya and her awesome-if-angsty story Shifting Structures for the image of Jensen walking in the snow.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3504434/chapters/7702682


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go - the final filthy installment. Hope you enjoy!

Jensen tried to say something, but he couldn’t find any words, and all that came out of him was a kind of desperate, needy whine. Then the room fell silent but for the sound of the two men breathing heavily, unconsciously synchronized with each other. The tension in the air felt so thick and heavy Jensen thought he could feel it pressing down on his shoulders. He wanted to move, to get up, to do something, but his body wouldn’t let him, and his fever-fogged mind couldn’t seem to even process what was happening to him.

At last, Jared spoke again, and his voice sounded different than before. Softer.

‘Jen, you’re not well. Let me take care of you. I know what you need.’

‘Do you?’ Jensen asked, his voice shaky.

‘Yes, I do. I know I’ve been arrogant before, and let my Alpha pride over-rule everything else, but I’ve learned, I really have. I swear, this time, I’ll put you first, I’ll look after you, I’ll do anything for you. You’re my Omega, Jen, we’re bonded, and we always will be. Don’t you remember what it felt like, how good we were together? Don’t you know how much I love you?’

And at that Jensen whined some more and closed his eyes, because he did remember what it felt like. That warm, comforting feeling of being completely enveloped in love. Like the world’s biggest duvet. He remembered oh so well how it had felt to lay his head on Jared’s broad shoulder and feel his arms wrapped around him and know he didn’t need to worry about anything at all ever again. And he wanted so badly, so very, very badly, to feel that once more. And he could – he could so easily. All he needed to do was… surrender.

The last decision I’ll ever let you make.

Those words echoed in his head, a promise he knew Jared meant to keep. The after-image of that smile haunted the back of Jensen’s eyelids. His racing pulse pressed against the ghost of the collar round his neck.  And he knew – oh god, he knew – that he’d already made his decision, had made it long before he even got to this house, before he’d even got in his car.

Jensen opened his eyes, pulled himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, and planted his feet firmly on the floor, willing himself not to shake too much, to make it through this. He looked up at Jared.

Jared stood there, the leash and collar still dangling from his hands, and smiled at him again. Not his full, thousand-watt grin, just a half-smile, a hint of dimples, eyebrows slightly raised, an unspoken question, an unspoken promise. Jensen felt a thrill run all the way from the top of his head to the base of his spine, tugging at him like an invisible leash. He smiled back, head tilted, that coquettish flutter of his ridiculously long eyelashes which never failed to send Jared into paroxysms of lust. It didn’t fail this time either: Jared made a groaning sound, low in his throat.

‘Jen, get over here, now,’ he growled.

Jensen stood up, cautiously, careful of his still-shivering legs. He walked five paces across the room and then collapsed gratefully to his knees, in front of Jared, holding onto the other man’s belt to stop himself falling over completely. Jared put a hand on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair, and pulled his head back so that Jensen was looking up at his face.

And then he smiled, that full, gorgeous, dimpled, utterly irresistible smile, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. Jensen couldn’t help himself. He never could. He smiled again, eyes wide, and felt Jared’s hand caressing him, stroking his face, even the gentlest touch on his sensitive skin sending shocks of pleasure all through his body.

‘God, Jen, you’re burning up. And you’re shaking like a leaf. You must be well into your heat. Why didn’t you come to me sooner?’

Jensen closed his eyes, leaned his face into Jared’s hand, still clutching at his belt like it would save his life.

‘I wanted – I thought I didn’t need you. I was wrong.’

Jared made a slight clucking sound, but didn’t otherwise make any response. Or not a verbal one anyway. Instead, he took his hand away, and Jensen whimpered at the loss of contact; until he felt something else. The soft touch of nubuck at his throat, the slight pressure of the collar being pulled tight, the smooth metal of the Omega-shaped buckle, warm from Jared’s body heat. He heard the click of the padlock being snapped shut and sighed in relief, all the tension, all the worry, all the stress and the pressure and the horrible numb emptiness leaving his body with the puff of exhaled air.

The last decision he’d ever take. And now he’d taken it.

‘Open your eyes.’ He did, and saw, inches away, that huge Alpha erection pressing against Jared’s jeans. A shudder of wild desire went right through him, his ass clenching around nothing, leaking slick.

‘Oh god, Jay…’

‘It’s all right, Jen, it’s all right.’ A gentle tug on the leash, already attached to the collar, pulled him first into a standing position and then into a kiss. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, opening his lips, letting his Alpha claim him with his tongue. One of Jared’s arms went round his shoulders; the other went beneath his knees, and Jensen was swept up off his feet. Jared carried him, bridal style, out of the door and along the landing, while Jensen clung on to him, face buried in the hollow of his neck, inhaling the overpowering scent of Alpha musk.

Jared took him into the master bedroom and laid him carefully on the bed. That same bed he’d slept in before, curled against his lover, safe in his arms. Jensen turned on his side, resting his burning cheek against the cool familiar pillow, and felt like he’d finally come home.

The bed shifted with a slight groan of springs under the extra weight, as Jared crawled across until he was lying next to Jensen, only a narrow space between them. He lifted a hand and stroked his cheekbones, gazing into his eyes.

‘So beautiful…’ he murmured. ‘All these years I’ve known you, Jen, and I still can’t get over how beautiful you are. You’re… radiant.’

Jensen smiled shyly, and if it had been possible for his face to get any more flushed, it would have done. Since he’d been tiny, people had been telling him he was handsome, or pretty, or beautiful, or gorgeous… but he didn’t think he’d ever been called radiant before. And the awestruck way Jared was looking at him – it felt almost like he was being worshipped.

Jared’s fingers traced their way down his neck, over the bump of the collar, and kept going, across his shoulder and down his arm, then pushing beneath the hem of his T-shirt to skate lightly over his stomach.

‘Let’s get this off you,’ he said, and Jensen sat up so Jared could pull the T-shirt off over his head. He threaded the fabric along the leash to get it free, and hooked the leash’s handle over the bedpost. Jensen was expecting the cuffs to come next, and perhaps some other restraints as well; but no. It seemed that right now, Jared was interested not so much in bondage, but obedience.

‘Lie on your back,’ he said, ‘lift your arms above your head, and keep them there.’

Jensen complied immediately, and earned a dazzling dimpled smile. Jared ran his fingers all the way down the inside of his arms, making him shiver in pleasure. Then Jared was stroking his collarbones, his chest, his nipples, his abdomen, his skin thrumming and tingling so much he couldn’t stop himself making a series of helpless whining moans, writhing on the bed, trying desperately to keep his arms still.

‘God Jen,’ said Jared, breathily heavily, ‘I missed you. Missed you so much it nearly killed me. Can’t live without you, baby. Promise me you won’t ever try to leave me again.’

‘I promise,’ Jensen gasped. ‘I’m yours, Jay. Forever.’

Another smile, even more dazzling than the last one, and Jared’s hands moved to his belt buckle. Jensen moaned a little at the loss of skin contact, then moaned even more when Jared finished undoing his jeans and slid his hands inside, over his hips.

‘Lift up,’ he said, and Jensen did, letting him pull off both jeans and underwear, shoes and socks, until he was totally naked but for the collar round his neck.

Then Jared slid a pillow underneath his ass, lifting his hips.

‘Spread those lovely bow legs for me.’

Jensen did as he was told, tilting his hips up even further as he did so, his seeping ass exposed, begging for the knot, the muscle fluttering in anticipation, his cock so hard he could feel the blood pounding through the vein. Now Jared kneeled at the end of the bed, his hands on Jensen’s thighs, and looked over everything between, his face a mixture of pride and awe.

‘Jesus, Jen, you need it so badly. So very badly.’

‘I know.’ Jensen closed his eyes, and remembered the aches and the shivers, the fever which had consumed him. He’d known all along there was only one cure, and yet he’d put it off for so long.

‘I’m going to keep you hanging off my knot all night.’

At those words, a spasm of lust went through Jensen, taking over his whole body so it was all he could do to keep his legs spread and his arms over his head like Jared wanted.

‘Shh, still, it’s all right.’ Jared moved his hands in small circles over Jensen’s thighs, then bent down to take his cock into his mouth, moving his lips all the way down and back up again. If it was supposed to be soothing, it didn’t work. Jensen let out a noise which sounded barely human, his whole body dissolved into a mess of heat and longing.

‘Oh Jay, Jay, please,’ he managed to say, tilting his hips as far as they could possibly go, lifting up from the bed in an effort to get into that mouth. Jared obliged, sliding down again, his tongue licking all the way round Jensen’s shaft like an obscene popsicle. And that was enough – before he could even give any warning, Jensen came, hard and sudden, into the back of his throat.

Jared leaned back, making a slight choking sound, wiping his lips with his hand.

‘Oh god sorry,’ said Jensen. To his intense relief, Jared just laughed.

‘Don’t worry,’ he said, licking his lips and his long fingers. ‘It’s my fault really, for teasing you like that when I know what you really need, and how much you need it.’

Jensen sighed, his breath ragged. Jared stood up, and started taking off his own clothes. T-shirt first, revealing his torso, rippling with even more muscle than Jensen remembered. Then he looked Jensen right in the eye, and his hands went to his belt, and he held the eye contact as he slowly undid the buckle and unzipped himself. Jensen realized he was actually licking his lips in anticipation, like he was Dean Winchester looking at a piece of pie or something.

It was a bit of a struggle for Jared to pull his jeans down over his achingly hard cock; the size of an Alpha erection did that. But he got there in the end, stepped out of the jeans, and then, stark naked, climbed back onto the bed. He rested there for a moment, his legs between Jensen’s, his hands planted either side of his body, holding himself in a push-up position, and just looked at his Omega. Now Jensen knew he was the pie, and he was going to be eaten all up. And he couldn’t wait.

Jared leaned in until their noses were brushing against each other.

‘I’m going to fuck you face-to-face,’ said Jared, and, supporting himself on one arm, he reached down between Jensen’s splayed legs. His fingers were slipping around in the slick before he even got to his asshole; when he did get there, he pushed right inside, two fingers straight away, and it felt to Jensen almost like his body was sucking Jared in.

‘Oh, you’re ready,’ said Jared, smiling, ‘you’ve been ready for a long time.’

With that, he put his hand on his own cock, and guided himself in. He penetrated Jensen so easily, sliding all the way home with one stroke, their two bodies slotting together as if they were made for each other, that Jensen thought nothing had ever felt so right before. He gasped and bit his lower lip, trying hard not to move his arms, as Jared started rolling his hips, grinding against him.

‘So fucking good. Now wrap your legs around me.’

Jensen did, crossing his ankles around Jared’s body, pressing against him to bring them as close together as possible, trapping his own rapidly-hardening cock against Jared’s perfect sculpted abdomen.

‘I’m – not – gonna – last – long!’ Jared groaned, and gave a few hard thrusts before leaning right over Jensen, kissing his face sloppily. ‘Arms around me now,’ he whispered, voice cracked, and Jensen tangled one hand in his sweat-drenched hair while the other arm went round his muscular shoulders. A second later and Jared was shouting wordlessly in his ear, and he felt the swelling at the base of the cock inside him, threatening to tear him open, and yet somehow his body stretched and stretched to accommodate the knot, greedily taking everything his Alpha had to give. And then –

Just as Jared’s cum started gushing into him, Jensen’s muscles abruptly clenched hard, squeezing the knot, locking them together, sending shockwaves of ecstasy up his spine, and Jared bit down on his neck, the sharp pain only intensifying the pleasure, and Jensen came again, warm and sticky between them, and he heard someone screaming far away before realizing it was himself. His voice gave out and then all he could do was sob against Jared’s shoulder, his hands gripping tight as if he was adrift at sea and the Alpha was his life raft.

‘Oh, Jay, Jay, I love you so much, I’m so sorry I ever tried to leave you, I’m never going to disobey you again, I’ll do anything, anything…’

‘Shh, shh, baby, I’m here now, I’ve got you. No need for you to worry about a single thing. Feels so good, doesn’t it?’

The knot, buried inside him, sealing them as one, putting pressure on his sweet spot just right. Jared’s body, around and inside and on top, full contact everywhere, warm soft skin as sweet as a kiss, firm muscle holding him in place. It felt so good Jensen had lost the power of speech. He looked up at Jared, his face plastered with hair and flushed with happiness, and felt such pure bliss pouring into him that he couldn’t even smile. He just gazed at him in a fucked-out haze, his lips parted, and hoped Jared could read how he felt in his eyes. From the way he smiled back, he could.

‘I love you, Jen,’ he said, and kissed him, long and slow, pulling away from his mouth only to nibble at his ear.

‘We’re knotted good and proper,’ he whispered, ‘and I think we’re going to stay that way for quite some time, so get comfortable.’

***

Jared had made good on his promise to keep Jensen hanging off his knot all night, and it was dawn when they had finally disengaged, Jensen falling into a sleep deeper than any he’d known since he’d come back from Rio, his Alpha spooned protectively against him. He had awoken half-dazed, and started keening for the knot before he’d even fully worked out where he was.

‘Sorry baby,’ Jared had said to him, wrapping both arms around his body, holding him still, ‘trust me, there’s nothing I’d love to do more than fuck you all day, but it’s the party tonight, and there’s things we need to do before then. So you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.’

Jensen had whined at that, but he’d accepted that Jared got to decide when and how he’d fuck him. As he got to decide everything else – Jensen, after all, had already made his last decision.

And now, here they were, almost at the party, things they had needed to do before then all done. They stood in the cloakroom, alone in the small space while Jared got him ready.

‘Right,’ he said, touching the collar around Jensen’s neck, clearly visible with the open-necked shirt he wore, running his fingers over the embroidered letters which read ‘Property of Jared Padalecki’, ‘we’re nearly there.’ Jared brushed lightly over the slightly raised bump of sore skin, and he bent over Jensen to press a small kiss to the place where, earlier that day, the chip had been embedded in the back of his neck. Then his fingers continued down the full length of the leash, giving it a quick tug to check it was securely fastened. Then he pulled Jensen’s arms behind his back, and clipped together the cuffs. Even though he’d known this was coming, Jensen took a quick intake of breath and felt a shiver go right through him at the thought of just how helpless he now was. Jared would be walking him round the party on a leash, unable to do anything for himself, even lift a drink or go to the bathroom, completely dependent on his Alpha. He could feel himself hardening, his dick starting to tent the fabric of his pants, and as for his ass…

Everyone could see the collar, the leash, the cuffs. Everyone would know exactly who and what he was. But there was still one secret that only he and Jared shared. The toy they had bought only that afternoon, and which now nestled inside him, the knot-shaped plug which kept him constantly on the edge of arousal. It could be made larger, and it vibrated too - which nearly made him cream his pants every single time. Jared had the remote control tucked into his pocket, and Jensen knew he could – and would – play with it at random throughout the night, just to watch him squirm.

‘Okay, I think we’re done,’ said Jared, stepping back to look Jensen up and down. ‘You’re absolutely gorgeous. I can’t believe you’re all mine.’

Jensen just smiled at him, glowing.

‘Are you ready to go in?’ Jared asked.

‘Ready.’

‘Let’s go then.’ Jared started walking out of the cloakroom, pulling on the leash as he went. Jensen followed carefully, trying to keep his balance, as they went first into the corridor and then through the double doors into the noise and heat of the main hall, crowded with all the cast and crew.

The first person to notice them was Misha. He simply stared for a moment, his blue eyes wide with shock, and then he mouthed ‘I knew it,’ and started smiling. Jensen smiled back, dizzy with euphoria, and followed his Alpha onwards, into the heart of the crowd, wherever he led.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks - the end of my first multi-part tale. Hope you've enjoyed it - comments are very welcome (even if you haven't enjoyed it!). I'm working on an idea for another potential long fic, but I've got a busy schedule over the next couple of months so I'll probably only be posting short fic for a while. If you have any prompts for short fics or drabbles you'd like me to attempt, please drop me a line either on here or on tumblr - http://persephone-garnata.tumblr.com/  
> Pairings I'd be up for writing (other than J2 obvs): Wincest, Cecilos, most pairings from Avengers/MCU except Daredevil or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Yes, I'm a shameless multi-shipper, and I can do smut or shmoop or angst. Hit me with your prompts and I will try to oblige!


End file.
